


I need you

by jasighn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasighn/pseuds/jasighn
Summary: “I’m afraid this talk will be very uncomfortable for both of us. As an omega in heat-“ “are you trying to give me the talk?!” Obi-wan interrupted, “because this isn’t my first heat- I know what I need.” He paused,“I need you, Qui-gon.”





	I need you

Qui-gon was in the hallway when, through the new padawan bond, he felt Obi-wan pull at him. He hurried through and unlocked the door to their new apartment in the temple. When he saw obi-wan on the couch he asked “What’s wrong?-“ “-I’m in heat!” Obi-wan blurted out, “you have to help me.” 

Qui-gon considered just walking out and calling one of the healers, but he was a Jedi master, not a dick. Obi-wan ordered him to get him all the blankets and pillows, and Qui-gon promised himself he would start once he got the pillows.

“I’m afraid this talk will be very uncomfortable for both of us. As an omega in heat-“ “are you trying to give me the talk?!” Obi-wan interrupted, “because this isn’t my first heat- I know what I need.” He paused, 

“I need you, Qui-gon.”

Oh force, taking a padawan was a mistake. “ Obi-wan, I can’t-“ 

“ I need you to spoon me!” Obi-wan continued, oblivious to Qui-gon’s thoughts. “An omega needs close friends and families scent to help get through their heat comfortably. You’re my master now, so I thought you could count as… family.”  
He finished his sentence softer, seemingly running out of steam and starting to regret talking.  
Qui-gon cursed himself and sat next to Obi-wan, in what he now realized was a nest, and said “Of course, Padawan. I would be honored to help.” 

The end. They spooned.

**Author's Note:**

> Obi: you’re my dad now  
> Qui-gon: we cant fuck- wait what
> 
> It rated teen cause I thought implying that Qui-gon thought Obi wanted to FUCK wasnt family friendly


End file.
